Reincarnated
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Max is being watched. She feels unprotected. Because she's hearing a Voice. But it's not hers. This is taunting her, making her paranoid. Why? Because it gives daily updates on how close it's getting to killing her & the flock. By B's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sister: Sissy let me go wild with my evil ways and said I could think of horror stories and we would each write one. AND I DID! This story I'm going to write is CRAZY! Not like my other random story, ****Brain Melting**** or whatever, not that you people read it anyways **** But I really want to make this story work. SO SHUT UP AND READ IT! GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

**Fang: Geez. Cut em' some slack. You're not exactly sane.**

**Sister: *evil laughter* You haven't seen anything yet. Well, when we uh, borrowed you, I think you saw a bit my 8****th**** personality. YES MY 8****TH,**** GOT A PROBLEM?**

**Fang: *shudders***

**Sister: Oh yeah, I need to have a little chat with you guys. **

**Fang: Run, now.**

**Sister: *whacks with weasel* So, as most of my Sissy's viewers know, she had a contest for the best horror stories you can come up with. AND OUT OF ****7000**** VIEWERS SHE GOT 3! 3! ONLY ****3****! What is wrong with you people! 2 of them weren't even real horror stories! Next time we have a contest, you better give everything you got or I WILL find you, and I WILL hurt you with Mr. Spoon. UNDERSTAND? Oh yeah, and READ MY STORY(IES)! If you read my chapter, I'll tell you all of my personalities! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Patterson got there first.**

_Prologue_

My head bursts open as it starts again. _**Hello, Maximum. I'm even closer today. In fact I'm watching you as I speak. You look so beautiful when you're flying.**_ I hear the husky evil voice break into evil whitecoat laughter. This crazy, sick, stupid, evil person is going to die. _When I get a hold of you, you idiot, I'm going to rip out your spine and beat you with it! __**Ah, it's too bad you'll be dead by then. Goodbye, Maximum.**_ All the pressure on my head disappears. I do a full 360 and look around. Nothing. _Screw you moron._

Chapter One:

**Max POV:**

My hand intertwined with Fang's as we walked to SuperFresh with the flock. Ella and Ian where out somewhere, doing something. Suddenly, I get the feeling of being watched. It's gone a second later. I shrug it off, probably nothing. Suddenly, I realize the kids, (Take that Iggy!) were gone. And so were 4 of the mini green carts at the entrance.** (A/N: Sister: I don't know about you guys, but I've had some, uh, fun with those carts.)** I groaned and looked at Fang. "Maybe another person with 4 kids is in there?" I hopefully said. "Doubt it." he grinned.

I sighed and walked through the sliding doors. I looked around, and sure enough, Iggy and Gazzy were in aisle 9, racing down it while grabbing as many bags of candy as possible, all while Gazzy is making perfect imitations of race car noises. I looked at Fang and said "I'll get the little kids; you look in the store for Angel and Nudge. Look anywhere that has clothes, makeup, dolls, stuffed animals, and/or magazines."

Fang turned and started looking. I turned around and stalked my way towards the morons. Iggy and Gazzy turned around and saw me. They slowly backed away then started sprinting. I growled in annoyance and ran after them. I caught Gazzy first and tied him to a shelf. Then I followed the sounds of a blind bird kid making his way through the unfamiliar store. I finally caught him, then went back and grabbed Gazzy. Dragging them to the front of the store, I saw Fang with the girls that were pushing carts loaded with junk. "I come into the store 5 SECONDS after you four, and find two of you racing and the other two shopping for unneeded stuff! Girls, you're off the hook. Put everything back. Little boys," I growled, "You are so on the hook. What if an old lady walked into the aisle and you two ran her over! We could've been sued! Everything back, now. We'll talk more at home." I reached in my pocket and took out the list. "I'm going to take everyone home, Fang, please get the groceries." I turned around and lead the flock towards home. All of a sudden, I get the watched feeling again, and this time, it comes with a HUGE amount of pressure on my head. It feels like my brain is ten times it's size._**Why hello Maximum. Enjoying your stroll?**_ I was confused, my Voice wasn't husky and evil sounding. _**Very good Max, now that you've realized I'm not who you thought I was, I have a message for you. Evil never dies. It gets stronger. So does the hatred. Enjoy your stroll. It's one of your last**__. _With a huge throb of pain, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, hearing the New Voice laugh. _So familiar_ was my last thought before giving in to the blackness.

**Fang POV:**

I finally found the two girls in the makeup section, carts piled high with girly junk. I grabbed the carts and said "Come on, Max is already angry." They followed, Nudge talking full speed. "Is she really that mad, I mean we really didn't do anything…" I zoned out and continued walking. When we reached the front of the store I saw Max dragging Gazzy and Iggy to the front of the store. I'll spare you the lecture. I was handed the grocery list and was told to meet them at home. I was getting the bread when Angel's voice rang in my head. _FANG! Max is hurt!_

**A/N:** **Sister: He he, cliffy! You like? I hope you do, cuz no matter how many people read this I'm going to continue. Oh yeah, and hate mail will be answered with vengeance. on a lighter note, as promised, my 8 personalities:**

**1. Physco (as in mean words and hitting)**

**2. Sweetheart**

**3. Serial Killer**

**4. Cuckoo for Coco Puffs **

**5. Mad Scientist**

**6. Unfeeling torturer **

**7. Comedian **

**8. Evil Mastermind**

**Fang: I've yet to see #2.**

**Sister: Don't go there. I will combine #s 1, 3, 5, 6 and 8. I will do it.**

**Fang: …Shutting up now.**

**Sister: Good. I will upload, usually very fast, faster if people like it and R&R! So R&R people! I made a huge batch of virtual cookies yesterday! (::) Yum, chocolate chip! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sister: Yay! People are reading my story! I love you guys! Please keep reading! And please R&R! I, no matter how crazy, still need your guys' comments and ratings!**

**Fang: Wow. You guys brought out the 2nd personality. Impressive.**

**Sister: *whacks with weasel* Anyways, Chapter Two! Please R&R!**

Recap:

All of a sudden, I get the watched feeling again, and this time, it comes with a HUGE amount of pressure on my head. It feels like my brain is ten times its size._ Why hello Maximum. Enjoying your stroll?_ I was confused; my Voice wasn't husky and evil sounding. _Very good Max, now that you've realized I'm not who you thought I was, I have a message for you. Evil never dies. It gets stronger. So does the hatred. Enjoy your stroll. It's one of your last. _With a huge throb of pain, I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, hearing the New Voice laugh. _So familiar_ was my last thought before giving in to the blackness.

**Fang POV:**

I finally found the two girls in the makeup section, carts piled high with girly junk. I grabbed the carts and said "Come on, Max is already angry." They followed Nudge talking full speed. "Is she really that mad, I mean we really didn't do anything…" I zoned out and continued walking. When we reached the front of the store I saw Max dragging Gazzy and Iggy to the front of the store. I'll spare you the lecture. I was handed the grocery list and was told to meet them at home. I was getting the bread when Angel's voice rang in my head. _FANG! Max is hurt!_

Chapter Two:

**Fang POV:**

I turned and sprinted through the store. I ignored the enraged shouts of customers and pushed the manager out of the way when he tried to stop me from running. If it hadn't been a sliding door I probably would have broken it off its hinges. I looked around and a short distance away from the store I could see Max slumped on the ground and the rest of the flock surrounding her. When I reached them, I bent down and felt her pulse. At least she's not dead. I checked for bullet holes, darts, anything, but all I came up with was a blood-encrusted knot from where her head had hit the sidewalk. I picked her up, yelled at Nudge to call Dr. Martinez and lead the flock home. Dr. Martinez had her bag of medical supplies at the ready when we ran in with Max. She did the same once-over as I did, also found nothing, and then cleaned and bandaged up her head. "She'll be okay, we just have to wait for her to wake up." I nodded and took Max's hand, dragged up a chair, and settled down to wait.

**Max POV:**

I groaned and tried to sit up. I forced my eyes open and checked my surroundings. Bed? Check. Fang? Check. Horrible ache at the back of my head? Check. I turned to Fang and croaked "Wha' happened?" He looked horrible. He had bags underneath his eyes, his hair was messed up, and his eyes were bloodshot. "You had passed out on the sidewalk, bruised your head on it, and went out for two days." I blinked; surprised. Then everything came back. The New Voice, the pounding force inside my skull, the crushing blackness. "Oh." I murmured.

"What happened?" Fang questioned.

"I have a new Voice apparently…" I said.

"Wait, what? One wasn't enough?" Fang said.

"Ummm, this isn't a somewhat helpful Voice. This one is murderous and/or physco, and apparently wants to kill me and/or the flock too." I stated. Fang went from shock, to understanding, and settled on furious. "When I find out who the heck this freak is, he's going to wish he was never born." He growled in a dangerously calm voice. I smiled and said "I thought you would see it my way."

ONE WEEK LATER

**Max POV:**

I smiled peacefully as the wind whipped through my hair. The flock lazily did simple formations, and enjoyed the feeling of flying again. We had "laid low" for a week and NV hadn't annoyed me again. I smiled at Fang as his wings glistened purple in the bright sunlight. He smiled one of his smiles. The one-of-a-kind Fang smile.

We then formed into a V, geese style. Me, Fang to the right, Iggy to the left, Nudge and Gazzy, and Angel, forming a left-heavy V. We broke apart into random places and continued flying. As always, the peace never lasts for us.

I dropped like a rock when the pounding pain returned. Except this time, my brain was like five times too big. Such an improvement. _**Maximum, I see you're enjoying your flight, yes?**_ _Go away jerk! _I thought harshly. I heard the husky evil laughter again_. __**Not possible, Max, because I think you'll be the one "going away".**_And again, cue the laughter_. __**So, Maximum, since I took care of business this week, you'll be hearing my wonderful voice whether you want to or not, very frequently. Did I mention how cute the blonde ones look while flying?**_ I widened my eyes through the pain and thought_ No, stay away from them! I will kill you if you even come near them! _And, the laughter_. __**No need to worry Max**__, _NV said "soothingly"_, __**you won't have to see them killed, because you'll be dead! Or maybe I'll keep you alive long enough to see me kill them. Goodbye Maximum Ride. For now.**_And, yet again, I had to give in to the blackness.

**A/N:**

**Sister: In case you haven't noticed, I will end a lot of these chapters at cliffhangers or when Max is done talking to NV.**

**Fang: Wow. So you're never going to end one on a happy note?**

**Sister: Nurp. Cuz' I like cliffies.**

**Fang: Ok…..**

**Sister: Thanks for reading guys, R&R, because I still have some cookies! (::) R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sister: Hi guys! So I would like to thank GeorgieGirl9 for being my only reviewer and for making it a nice review! Thanks Georgie!**

**Fang: It's only been two days. What did you expect? A million reviews?**

**Sister: Shut up! (LOL go on youtube and look at smosh videos funniest show ever!)**

**Fang: Yeah. **

**Sister: On with the story!**

Chapter 3:

**Fang POV:**

I looked down to see Max fall like a fricking sack of bricks. I groaned internally and shot down to catch her. Or at least slow her fall. Thankfully, Iggy came down to help, and the whole flock shot off back to Dr. Martinez. This time, Dr. Martinez was somewhat surprised to see Max, as we didn't call her. Seeing no injuries, she gestured to Max's room and said "The bed." And, for the second time, I grabbed her hand and settled down to wait. Man, she has got to stop this!

**Max POV:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, for the SECOND [insert swear word here] time, I feel like I got run over by a truck. Yay for me. **(I was texting Sissy and typed yays and sent it, but my iPod corrected it to gays, :p) **I sat up and was not surprised to feel a rush of deja-vu **(urg, I have no idea how to spell that!)** as I took in the bed, Fang, headache, etc. But this time, minus the bloody knot on my head. Also, Fang didn't look as bad as last time.

"How long?" I said, annoyed. "Only one day this time," he chuckled. Hmm, I guess I was getting more tolerant. I sighed and got up, swaying. When the world righted itself, I walked out into the living room to be crushed by 3 bird kids, a 100% human kid, and the human's mother, AKA my mother too. I choked out "Can't, breathe." I was released, and I looked over to see Iggy cooking. "Yes, Max, it's for you." Iggy says, feeling my hungry eyes burning holes into his skull. I smiled sheepishly. Hey, you would be hungry too if you were knocked out for a day and needed 4000 calories every day. I smiled, and in a very rare, gushy moment, pulled everyone in for a group hug, Iggy's spatula and all.

THE NEXT DAY

Mom wouldn't let me very far from the house, so we were circling within a one-mile radius of the house. I was paranoid, jumping at every sound and constantly checking my surroundings. I was thinking about how it all began, and how happy we once were, and was brought into a distant memory, one where we were in our house in Colorado, recently escapees from the school.

*FLASHBACK*

"No, Max," Jeb instructed, "spin harder and faster, and keep your weight evenly spread out on your feet." I panted and spread out all my weight evenly, then whirled around, a blur of motion, and roundhouse kicked Jeb, sprawling him on his back. "Very good Max, now, again." Jeb insisted. I redid the move. Perfection. He smiled up at me from the sandy earth, and got back up.

"Good, Max," Jeb cheerfully said, then got serious and looked me dead on. "Max, you know you are the leader. You were made, created, to be that person. But there will tests, obstacles, people that want to and will get in your way. But you will overcome them, Maximum. You will save the world. That's why they created you. You will reach maximum potential. You will save the world."

*END FLASHBACK*

I sighed and continued my circling. What I would give to go back to the days where the school had no idea where we lived. Where we had almost no worries. Where we were happy. I sighed, again, and thought sarcastically, and while we're wishing for impossible things, I want a pony.

**A/N:**

**Sister: I love that last sentence.**

**Fang: Yeah. Sure. Okay.**

**Sister: You're mean.**

**Fang: *looks at Sister with unbelieving stare* YOU abducted me from my happy life, YOU beat me with animals, YOU leave me in your basement/closet/wherever, YOU have 8 personalities, more than half of them sick and twisted, and YOU call ME mean?**

**Sister: …Yep. Anyways, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sister: I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I HAVE 5 REVIEWS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, 5, BEEYOTCHES! OK, I'm cool now. Okay, I have more shout outs! Okay, Fang3forever, thank you for liking my story, and yes, I really try to upload daily, but I might not be able to all the time, like how for the past 2 days I didn't type, but almost always, yes. Dreamin'OfABlondeFang, LOL I like the ending too. And, last but still as important as my other reviewers, JessRoxable, thank you for liking my story and thank you to my 5 reviewers, except for Sissy, who is mean. Keep R&R! And I will try VERY hard to update daily! OK, on with the story! Oh, yeah, and Sissy, I hope this satisfies you.**

**Fang: Hey! I didn't get to say anything!**

**Sister: There. You just did. ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4:

**Mystery Persons POV:**

I watched her circle, deep in thought. I lifted my gun, positioning it right on her heart, circling with her. I lowered it. It's not the time. I stood still and waited, watching. I fiddled with my sniper rifle, wanting to see her shocked face, flock screaming, flying to her aid. I sighed, and thought, good things come to those that wait. I jumped down from my thick branch and ran towards my black Hummer. I gunned the engine, not really caring if they heard it- they couldn't see me through the trees or through the car. I snorted, unless they got X-ray vision, I was safe. I drove away, but not for long.

**Max POV:**

I was broken from my memories by the sound of an engine. I did a 360, but got nothing. I closely looked through the trees, but saw only squirrels and rabbits. I shook my head, must be the paranoia. I called to the flock; "Kay, guys, let's head inside!" And narrowly dodged two flying/racing bird kids. I shook my head at Iggy's and Gazzy's backs, amused and somewhat irrated. I dropped neatly on the ground, and just in time.

_**Hello, Maxie, dear.**_ I felt the throbbing pain, and was surprised to find that I had already developed a tolerance for the NV's pain, enough to let me keep vertical, but still weak enough to make me gasp and hold my head from the pain. _**Oh, Max, If you think that that is a horrible amount of pain, you're completely wrong. You'll feel the worst pain imaginable when I'm done with you. Hmm, let's see, I'll give you a little insight, yes? Well, first of all, I know you'll be pleased to hear that I can see you as we're chatting. And, well, you'll be meeting me for your appointment with death shortly, but for now, enjoy living. **_

I groaned in pain, and anger. I shouted internally, _You wish! I bet you're some crazy dude that broke out of a mental asylum and thinks that this is some sick twisted game! But whoever you are, the fact is, I'm going to kill you. Sweet and simple as that. You're dead. D-E-A-D. _And cue the sick twisted dude's laughter._** Oh, Max, I thought you were somewhat intelligent. You see, this is a bit like the Game of Life. You are the nice little bunny rabbit, and I'm the big wolfie that is going to kill you. And, honestly, if I were you, I'd shut your face because I could kill you where you stand, right now, no sweat. I hope we've reached an agreement. **_I gritted my teeth and thought,_ go rot in a bag. _Then I felt the 'Brain is 10 times Too Big' feeling, then the bullet immersed in my right shoulder. The last thing I heard was;_**Tsk, tsk, Maximum, I warned you. Except next time, I think a head shot will work too.**_Then, of course, I blacked out.

**A/N: Sister: Yay! All done in this Chapter! Hope being shot is enough for you Sissy! :/ And you're really mean. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sister: Yay! Six reviews! Fang3forever, LOL, I love that you would marry my story! And JessRoxable, thank you. I hoped someone would like my ending and be awesome enough to R about it. Oh yeah, and Sissy, SHE GOT SHOT! ENOUGH ACTION FOR YOU! YA PUNK!**

**Fang: Hey, B, I think you should give a nice review. Getting shot is pretty good action. **

**Sister: *holding weasel* Wait, what? You agree with me? *lowers weasel***

**Fang: I can't believe it either, but yes, yes I am.**

**Sister: HA! I win! OK, so Max just got shot, blacked out, yadda yadda. To Chapter 5! I don't own anything. JP does.**

Chapter 5:

**Fang POV:**

I was immediately alert for any signs of danger when Max grabbed her head from pain. I did a 360, and got nothing, so I concentrated on Max. Then I got an amazing idea. "Angel, read her mind and say it aloud!" I commanded. Angel nodded and turned to Max. "Ugh," Angel gasped from pain, "something's blocking me from NV's thoughts, but I can read Max's!" She concentrated and said, "She's saying to NV 'You wish! I bet you're some crazy dude that broke out of a mental asylum and thinks that this is some sick twisted game! But whoever you are, the fact is, I'm going to kill you. Sweet and simple as that. You're dead. D-E-A-D…. and then she says 'go rot in a bag'."

I laughed a little, but immediately sobered up when I saw the bullet in Max's shoulder, blood staining the light blue fabric of the T-shirt. I picked Max up, where she had fallen unconscious, and ran inside screaming; "Dr. M, Max is hurt!" She came out, and this time, saw it was no fainting spell. She yelled; "In the car, we need to go to my office to give her surgery!"

Me, Max, and Dr. M. piled in and the flock flew overhead. After about a mile, Max woke up. She looked around, then seemed to remember. She groaned and laid her head on my lap. "What did NV say?" I asked.

"The same old crap; I'm watching you, I'll kill you soon, you're weak compared to me, you'll be in a whole world of pain when I get you, except this time, I got a little uncooperative and got shot." Max finished. I gritted my teeth. This idiot is being torn to pieces. Max, getting the gist of my thoughts, smiled at me and said; "Yeah, I really think we should go beat this guy up."

**Max POV:**

I groaned as Dr. M. said what she was going to do. I was getting Valium. Me and Valium, bad combo. Read book 3. I sighed and said; " Everyone but Fang, out, and then you can go for it Doc." She grinned and gave me the Valium.

Within seconds, I was as loopy as a twisty straw. I spotted Fang in the corner, and screamed; "No, Fang, I love you, please, no, don't be emo! NOOOO!" Then I burst into tears at his emoness. All the while laying on my stomach, strapped down, and feeling little tickles on my right shoulder blades where Mom was operating.

Fang was shocked, then a little angry, but that passed after a nanosecond and switched to amusement. "I'm not emo," Fang stated.

"Good, because I love you _this_ much." I was going to spread my arms to show him how much **(Again, JP owns this little Max 'I love you this much' part)** but was strapped down. Fang cracked up. "Not… again…." he wheezed between breathes. I frowned, and tried to see if I had said this before, but all I came up with was a purple unicorn that was trotting up a rainbow with a pink llama on it's back, then a green monkey with a light blue banana on top of the llama standing in the middle of the room.I laughed and said "Look at the unicorn/llama/monkey! I'll call it a uniamaey (uni-ah-ma-ee)!" Fang shook his head. I frowned at Fang. "Why aren't you laughing? Little uniamaey is very funny!" I said in a childish voice. He started laughing. "That's better!" I said.

"OK Max, I'm all done!" Mom said. I nodded and said; "I'm a little sleepy, I'm going to take a nap." Mom smiled at me and nodded. Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sister: Yay! The bullet is out! OK, so I started this chapter yesterday, but my older bro decided to come and kick me off to go on Minecraft, so I never got to finish or upload. So this is my chapter today, and tomorrow I'll post again. I promise. Unless my computer doesn't work. **

**Fang: I'll make sure she does guys!**

**Sister: Humph. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow (hopefully)! R&R please! I know that of as yesterday, 64 people have read my story, so R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sister: Hi guys! I know I said I was going to update daily, but I'm going to switch to every other day to post. I hope you guys understand. Okay, so I looked at my stats, and saw I have had A LOT of short chapters! So to make it up to you guys, I'm going to put as much action and NV confrontations as needed to make this either a full 2 pages, or somewhere between 1500-2000 characters long. I hope you don't get bored. **

**Fang: As long as there's action, they won't get bored.**

**Sister: Yeah, you guys better not get bored. Or else Mr. Spoon is coming out. OK on with really long Chapter 6!**

Chapter 5 Recap:

"Look at the unicorn/llama/monkey! I'll call it a uniamaey (uni-ah-ma-ee)!" Fang shook his head. I frowned at Fang. "Why aren't you laughing? Little uniamaey is very funny!" I said in a childish voice. He started laughing. "That's better!" I said.

"OK Max, I'm all done!" Mom said. I nodded and said; "I'm a little sleepy, I'm going to take a nap." Mom smiled at me and nodded. Then I fell asleep. **(Max is on Valium to get the bullet out of her shoulder)**

Chapter 6:

**Fang POV**

I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. It was just so funny what Max said on Valium. HILARIOUS! Right now, Max was asleep in the back of the car, stretched out over the middle row and the other flock members squished in the back. Good thing we're twigs. We pulled up to our house **(I don't know if I've mentioned this, but they're in Arizona and Mrs. Martinez, with help from government's money, knocked down her old house and built a house that accommodates the flock.)** I picked Max up bridal style just in time for her to miss getting trampled from the now, probably claustrophobic, flock. They all got out and breathed in big gulps of air. Max stirred and woke up. I grinned down at her. "So, I see you still love me _THIS MUCH?"_

**Max POV**

I flushed from embarrassment as everything came back to me. Then I jumped out of Fang's arms and before he could react, punched him in the stomach. "Yep, guess so," I said and stalked back to the house. I distinctly heard him say, "Yep, sure does."

I collapsed on the couch, and then realized I was probably on painkillers, because my shoulder was not hurting yet. Fang came in and sat next to me on the couch. "I can't believe that after a year of no fights or working out you can still punch harder than me and Iggy." I smiled up at him and said "I'm cool like that, and I'm itching for a good fight!"

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, my head exploded. Not literally, but my brain felt too big again, but with the painkillers still coursing through my body, it actually was pretty bearable. Still hurt like **** though. _**Hello Maximum. I see you got my bullet out, little bunny. **__Shu- _I stopped myself from getting my brains blown out. _**Very good, Maximum. I have my gun ready and positioned to blow your brains all over your little boyfriend. Oh, and since you want a fight, I'll try to hurry up my process of killing you. **__Um, can I ask you a couple questions, dude? __**Hmmm, I might not give you a answer or a truthful one, Ride. **__Right. Thought so. Why do you want to kill us? And who the **** are you? __**You'll find out soon Maximum. But for now, enjoy being alive.**_

Then the pain was gone. Well most of it. I'm guessing my painkillers wore off, because my shoulder was on fire. But right now, I was so MAD, so ANGRY, that all I wanted to do was rip some evil heads off. "Fang," I started, "as soon as I'm healed we're moving out and flying around so that NV can't possibly find us. All he'll have is my head, and I won't tell him anything. This dude is going down!" Fang grinned. That's all the conformation I needed.

**Mystery Person POV**

I smiled in triumph. From the microphones I planted in the house, I heard all about their little scheme. I laughed. Everything was going as planned. Max would leave and I would follow until I get them all where I want them. Then they die. They have no chance. I have so many connections, so much power, they have no chance. We will get our revenge. We have waited so long, our evil inside has waited so long, now, finally, we will get revenge.

**Max POV**

I frowned as a thought occurred to me. "Fang, one person can't be doing this. There has to be more than one person. Two people at the least."

Fang looked worried as he said; "You're right, but WHO hates us so much? We blew up every school, Itex, and institute that mutates people, so who's left?"

I thought about it and said " Family members. A new School. Scientists." I groaned. We had no idea who they could be. None at all. "I'll listen carefully to NV and see if I can gather any clues. It's our only chance." Fang nodded and I went off to tell the flock our plan.

They seemed to understand. I was still worried, though. What was NV going to do? Who was NV? Why do they hate me/us so much? How do they know our every move? When were they going to strike? I had so many questions and no answers. I was so frustrated I just wanted to rip some heads off. Really badly. So I tried to make a dummy, but ended up with a lump. But it was good enough, as long I could pound it to a pulp, I was happy. I beat the NV lump/dummy until it was shreds. I finally went inside when I was satisfied. Fang was waiting for me when I got inside.

"I'm guessing you just beat up a dummy or something?" Fang guessed. I nodded. "Cool, my turn," Fang exclaimed and went outside, followed by the sounds of a dummy getting beaten. I shook my head and went to take a shower.

When I got out, towel wrapped around, and towel in hair, I strode into my room. I changed quickly and went to the living room. All of the flock was already there. I started as soon as everyone shut up. "Okay, guys, as I told you earlier, we are leaving as soon as my shoulder heals. So, soon. So, as you all know, I have a New Voice that wants to kill me, but also you guys. I think. So in about 3-4 days time, we're packing up and moving out. We have to keep on moving, make it harder for NV, not be sitting ducks. But earlier today, Fang and I came up with an idea. We think that there are at least two people doing this. So I'm going to listen, and try to gather as much info on NV and possibly it's partner. I hope we all want to live. It's live or die here, people." I looked around at my flock. All of them raised their hands and murmured "I'm going." I sighed in relief when Iggy agreed. I had been worrying about him the most. "Max," Angel said, "can we go to D.C.? I want to see the capitol and the monuments." I thought about it, and said, "Sure, it's far enough away." Angel smiled happily. I settled down and said "MOVIE TIME!"

**Mystery Persons POV:**

I had heard every bit, and now I need to set up everything. So, while Max is inactive mostly, I'll plan. Give her a false sense of security. Then, goodbye Maximum Ride. It has to be all perfect. I looked around at the flock members. Such hatred welled up when I looked at Max. But I shoved it down the same time I forced my rifle down. It's not the time. Soon, but not yet.

**A/N: Sister: So, what did you think guys? Reviews would be awesome. I NEED REVIEWS! **

**Fang: Calm down. Eventually you'll get reviews.**

**Sister: Anyways, (REVIEW NOW PLEASE) I want guesses of who NV is. And if you think it's one, two, or even more people. (REVIEW NOW PLEASE) Please REVIEW! I NEED THEM! REVIEW NOW PLEASE! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sister: OK, so like 5 seconds ago, I have had 104 visitors. And like 4/104 viewers have reviewed. SO I AM ! I worked like, the WHOLE FRICKIN' DAY to give you guys a 2 1/2 page chapter with 1444 characters! AND NO ONE REVIEWED! You have no idea how sad and angry I am right now. So, I'm not going to give any hints of who NV is now, because NO ONE reviewed OR PMed me about who they think NV is, and if it's 1, 2, or more people!**

**Fang; …Please review. She gets all physco when she's angry. **

**Sister: *sniffles* I tried really hard, and got nothing. Nothing at all. I wouldn't even care if at least SOMEONE reviewed and told me I SUCKED. But then I would have to put that person in the hospital anyway.**

**Fang: …. Please help me.**

**Sister: SHUT. UP! :/ To all of you UNGRATEFUL viewers (except for people that have faved and/or have alerts on me and/or already reviewed) Chapter 7. WHY DO YOU HATE ME? T.T**

Chapter 7:

3-4 DAYS LATER…..

**Max POV**

I looked around. My whole flock was around me, carrying backpacks similar to mine. They were chocked full of water and food. And maybe a pair of clothes or two. The only difference was I had a credit card (GOVERNMENT RULES) and a HUGE wad of cash just in case.

I turned and hugged Ella and Mom. "Be safe," Mom whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded at her. Angel looked sad to be leaving, so I hugged her. Then we all walked out the door, and within the minute, were specks in the sky.

We flew for a few hours, having random conversations here and there, until I saw a park. "Okay, park at 6 o' clock." We all folded in our wings until we had to open them to prevent becoming a pizza. We all sat down on a branch of a huge oak tree and took out some water and food. I opened mine and was assaulted by the smell of Mom's fresh baked cookies. I breathed in deeply and took a few out. It was a gallon sized Ziploc too. Oh, how awesome my mom was. The whole flock knew I had cookies, but was smart enough to not ask for one. Good kids.

When we finished our snack, we took off again. Feeling speedy, I took off at warp-speed, and came back around to my flock. They all shook their heads while I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, had the urge to fly fast," I explained. They all grinned back at me. Ah, if only this were a nice fly instead of escaping from a maniac who wants to kill us.

When it was completely dark, I hunted for a park, and when I found one we all settled in for the night.

**Mystery Person's POV**

I followed Max's tracker to a park in Tennessee. I watched as She stood up, and walked around. So she was on the first shift. This was critical, I had to see who had first shift, second, etc. I looked down at my box of tranqs, and wondered how to contact my partner **(I lied. If I put a clue I maybe SOMEONE will comment.)**. This would be quite difficult if I'm tracking Max. I frowned. I loaded my gun with a tranq, but then my boos called in and told me to hold off. Wait until they got to D.C. I was getting really impatient, but if I wanted Max gone, I have to be patient. Besides, it would take another day or two at the most for them to arrive at their destination. So, I settled downand took out my pen and notebook and wrote down who had what shift. I waited until Max tapped on the black haired one again, then, and only then, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

**Fang POV:**

When dawn started to break, I woke up Max and went to buy 3 boxes of doughnuts and bottles of juice. Oh yes, I love being able to walk in and buy doughnuts like a regular person. When I got back, everyone had packed up and were sitting expectantly on their packs. I shook my head and grinned. After we all dug in and the boxes were in the trash, we took off again, Max in the lead.

**Max POV:**

We were about 12 hours from D.C. when NV decided to drop in. My head bursts open as it starts again. _**Hello, Maximum. I'm even closer today. In fact I'm watching you as I speak. You look so beautiful when you're flying.**_ I hear the husky evil voice break into it's evil laughter. This crazy, sick, stupid, evil person is going to die. _When I get a hold of you, you idiot, I'm going to rip out your spine and beat you with it!_ I was too angry to remember my shoulder._**Ah, tsk, I'll let it slide this time Maximum, because I need you to be able to fly, but it's too bad you'll be dead soon. Goodbye, Maximum.**_ All the pressure on my head disappears. I do a full 360 and look around. Nothing. _Screw you moron._

**A/N: Sister: As you can tell, I think I will be wrapping up the story soon. It's not like I know if people will care or not. After all, nobody tells me if it's a good story or not except for 4 people. So, please, this time, REVIEW! And give me new ideas. Also, if anyone recognizes the ending….**

**Fang: Review guys.**

**Sister: *slips wad of cash* Yeah, listen to Fang. And I got exciting news. If you read any of Sissy's/B's stories, I think you'll be happy to know, ME AND SISSY ARE WRITING ONE TOGETHER! THAT'S RIGHT, TOGETHER! It's going to be AWESOME! But R&R! **_**PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sister: Okay, so I guess my scolding worked, because I now have 14 reviews, and I'm SO FLOOPIN' HAPPY! Okay, AngelOfDeath64, thank you for being my only guesser, and for having 10 personalities. But, um, my name is not B. It's Sister. (I actually have a name though). And I said in the beginning I would never quit the story. Even if people hated it. In fact, I would DEFINITELY continue the story if people hated it, just to spite them. Punks.**

**Fang: Wow. In some twisted way, it kinda makes sense.**

**Sister: If you're trying to suck up to me to try and convince me you're not addicted to chloroform, it's not working.**

**Fang: D***. *knocks himself out* **

**Sister: Yeah, so Fang got a rope book, and can undo any knot, so we have to knock him out with chloroform, and now he's addicted. And lovemeforlife, there will be NOTHING but action in this one and the one or two chapters, and then the story is done. And finally, Olivia. Thanks for the compliments, and DANG STRAIGHT I'M AWESOME! On with Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8:

**Max POV**

I was really pissed, so we flew 12 hours straight, not taking breaks, eating midair, until we got to D.C. When we did, we all took a bathroom/eating/drinking break, and went sight seeing. We saw the capitol, Angel visited the Prez, AGAIN, except no mind hacking, and the pencil thing, and all that good stuff. We went to a park and settled down for the night. Tension was high. We were in D.C. What was going to happen?

**Mystery POV**

I followed the whole way, and when they settled down in the park, got in position. At exactly midnight, my boss contacted and gave me the all go, and before Max could do anything, I tranqued her. Then the rest. I took all of them in my Hummer and headed out to the place where Max would be no more.

**Max POV**

I woke up in a strange room, all cement, one light bulb, attached by chains to the wall. Joy. I counted heads, and counted 5. I counted again. There were only five bird-kids in this room including me. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy. _Angel._ I tuned my ears for any screams. I heard none, but the walls might be soundproof. As if on cue, Angel walked in. Followed by….

**A/N: Sister: Cliffhanger!**

**(Sorry, couldn't do that to you guys!)**

None other but Jeb. But the real surprise was the person lurking BEHIND Jeb, a person I never expected to see. Ari. I gasped in shock. Jeb, not really a surprise. Angel, half-surprise, but Ari? I never would've believed it. Ari grinned at me. "Surprised?" Ari growled. I spat at him. He started towards me, but Jeb held up his hand. "We have plenty of time for that, but for now, explain."

Ari grinned maliciously; "Well you see Max, it all started with Angel. Angel was outside and found a dead cat, and used a new power apparently that brought it to life. She experimented, and found she could make it good or evil. She came to Dad, and offered a proposition. She would raise me back to life, if Jeb would give us the equipment needed to stalk and track you. So Dad accepted. Angel brought me to life, and gave me guns, GPS, car, tranqs, bullets, and the most important thing in this plot, her ability to project my voice into your mind and make you believe you were feeling a truckload of pain. I watched you day and night, listened in on your conversations, and planned. We had everything planned. She would suggest D.C., I would set up everything, and then kill you."

He stepped back and Angel started talking; "I always said you didn't have what it takes Max, and I deserve to be the flock's leader, so I became the inside person. As soon as Ari and I are done killing you guys, I bring everyone, but Max, back to life as evil and take over the world. Did I mention being evilly reincarnated gives you any power you want at any time? I don't know how, but it does. And Iggy, you'll have new eyes too." I gaped at her in shock. The flock gaped at her in shock. Angel smiled innocently at us and looked over at Ari. "Get on with it," she commanded him. He grinned and pulled out knives, guns, the works. I braced myself as he walked towards Gazzy, who was next to me.

**A/N: Sister: Okay guys, my story will be over next chapter. I will write new stories though. I hope y'all liked it.**

**Fang: Bet they didn't.**

**Sister: Don't you have to go cut yourself or something?**

**Fang: *roars* I'm NOT EMO!**

**Sister: Riiiiiigght, and I own a unicorn. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sister: No comment. I'm WAY too mad at you guys.**

**Fang: Wow. Guys, she's really pissed.**

**Sister: Here's Chapter 9. Last chapter. If anybody cares.**

Chapter 9:

**Max POV:**

I looked up at Ari, and as he was just about to reach Gazzy, I attacked. As they were talking, I had managed to free my hands from the shackles, and they hadn't noticed I'd gone from suspended in midair, to hanging on in midair. I kicked the gun and knife from both of his hands in one kick, and, uh, tore down his defenses for a moment in one swift knee. As he was bent over, I karate chopped his back after bringing my knee up to, hopefully, break his nose. After he was on the floor, I started punching, kneeing, biting, kicking, scratching, heck, even pinching his whole body. After I was done, he was WAY unconscious and every single inch of skin was purple, blue, and black. And he had a few probably cracked, fractured, and/or broken bones. I took away every single weapon from his half-dead body, and looked up as I heard clapping. "Well, I figured you wouldn't go down easy," Angel said, and I heard the audible _click _as she positioned the hand gun directly over my heart, "but it's too bad I have to kill you now, now _I_ will lead the flock." I just smirked at her. "Oh, Angel, you stupid little girl. I knew it was you the whole time, ever since Ari said 'wolfie' I instantly recognized his voice." She snarled in frustration and I heard her mumble; "Idiot, forgot to use the voice changer." I smirked even more at her and said; "I also suspected you, Angel, as soon as Ari mentioned D.C., I knew it had been you. I watched you as you had watched me." She smirked and said; "Too bad I'll kill you now." Now you might be thinking Fang suddenly jumped in front of me, or Ari suddenly did, or even Jeb stopped her. Or one of my flock tackled her. Nope. It was just me as she pulled the trigger. No one moved. I watched the bullet come closer. Then as it bounced back and hit Angel in the leg. She howled in pain and dropped her gun. "What?" Angel cried in disbelief. I smirked even more widely at her. "Well, I knew you had planted microphones all over the house. So I removed only one of them. It was from my room. I filled in the whole flock about you, and told them my new power. I could copy other's powers. I now have healing spit from Dylan, blending from Fang, metal attraction from Nudge, color feeling from Iggy, imitation from Gazzy, and shape-shifting, mind reading, life reviving and fish talking powers from you. But the thing is, since I'm more powerful, I have even more power to this abilities. I can heal any point in my body. We didn't have to wait 3 days, as soon as the bullet was out, I healed, I can turn completely invisible and move, I can control any kind of metal, I can know exactly what I'm touching and it's color, I can talk to any kind of animal, I can read any organism's mind, and I combined shape-shifting and imitation to be the perfect replica of ANYTHING, and sound exactly like it. And, at the same time, I got a new power to be able to teleport, I think it has something to do with warp speed, and warp speed is now light speed, AND," I smugly smiled, "I can turn on full body armor at anytime, feels like nothing, looks like my skin, but is bomb, bullet, even tank proof, and covers my wings too. Ari caught me by surprise, so I didn't have time for armor, but you did. If you had shot me right away, I would be dead. But every villain wants to talk." Jeb smiled and said; "Finally, your full powers have set in." I nodded. You see, In flashback world, later, as Jeb was tucking me in, he had said this would happen. I would gain unbelievable powers. I took every weapon and put it in a corner, and unchained the flock. I looked around at the flock, and they all sadly nodded their heads. They all turned to Angel and murmured goodbye. She looked confused, then began to try to escape as I walked towards her. I shot her once, directly through her head, and waited until she was completely dead. Then I turned around, smiled at the flock, and said; "I guess you guys forgot, but I can bring Angel back as good." They all began to smile as they realized I was right. I turned to Angel, healed her brain and leg, and brought her to life as good. She sat up and looked around. She looked at us and asked; "Um, guys, why are we in a dungeon?" I laughed internally and said; "I'll explain on the way home sweetie." She nodded and grinned at me. "Can we get some food?" Everyone asked at once. I laughed and nodded.

**Mystery Person POV:**

Hmmm, so she stole my accomplices. No problem. I'll find more. Or create them. I twirled my blond/brown hair around my finger, and thought about where to get a whole flock. I spread my kick-butt white, tawny, and brown wings, and flew off, patting my maroon streak. This isn't over Maximum.

**A/N: Sister: I want to clear some things up. First, review. I really hate you guys for not reviewing. Second, who is Mystery Person? I think I made it obvious, but you never know. Third,**_** I AM NOT B!**_** Seriously, people, we're two different people! I'm awesome, B, not so much. JK. I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and review, fan, and keep a look out for a sequel, maybe. Also keep your eyes peeled like bananas for the story me and Sissy are going to write! R&R!**


	10. A Letter from Sister

**A/N: Sister: Okay, so I don't hate you guys anymore. In fact, I never did. So, I want you guys to know that I will be writing a sequel and another one-shot. The sequel is called Revenge, and I will be spending a day with Fang for my one-shot. As soon as he's home from rehab. It'll be called A Day With Fang, and I will be talking with Fang. And his addiction.**

**Fang (on phone): Don't listen to her, she's crazy!**

**Sister: Yes, yes I am. And for the weirdos out there that think me and Sissy are the same person, no. Check out the profile pic. I am the taller blue-eyed brunette, you know, the hotter one. I don't smile. Usually. So anyway, keep an eye out for those stories! **

**Love your Llamas, Admire your Alpacas,**

**Sister**


	11. Revenge Prolouge

**A/N: Sister: Hey y'all it's your favorite sister!**

**Fang: Pssh.**

**Sister: Sorry guys, Fang's still pissy after my day I spent with him. Read it! It's called 'A Day with Fang'! Review it please! Anyways, I dunno who was waiting for this, but this is my sequel to 'Reincarnated' and if you're reading this without reading my first book, you are crazy. It will make no sense to you. At all.**

**Fang: You're already the craziest girl I've ever met.**

**Sister: D#* STRAIGHT! Anyways, here's the Prologue, so tell me if I should actually write the story or not. **

_Prologue_

I circled around her warily, watching for the slightest twitch or movement of muscles. Unfortunately, she was doing the same thing. Figures. I was still aware to the sound of fighting and screaming all around me, but really, the screaming was all coming from HER side. My flock was well trained, unlike her noobs. Everything was shouting, screams of pain, blood hitting the floor. But it sounded as if it were coming through a tunnel, a million miles away. I had everything focused on her. And thanks to my new ability, I couldn't get ambushed while circling her. She probably didn't notice how everyone automatically swerved away from me. Then, I saw it. My perfect chance. Her eyes flickered away for a second, just a second, to see a person getting their head blown out by Fang. Hey, it was a life or death situation, and honestly, as long as Fang didn't shoot one of us, I was willing to let him rain thousands of bullets onto her side. Anyways, in that second her eyes flickered away, that little second, time seemed to slow down as I jumped towards her.

**A/N: Sister: Soooooo, tell me what you think guys! Please let me know! Review or PM me and tell me if I should continue the story! PLEASE! I NEED to know!**

**Fang: HECK YES! I get guns! Guys, PLEASE let her continue the story!**

**Sister: Yeah….. Anyways, PLEASE tell me!**


	12. REVENGE NOTICE!

GUYS CHECK OUT 'REVENGE' IT'S UP AND RUNNING, SO REVIEW AND READ IT PLEASE!

I love Dinosaurs!

Sister


	13. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	14. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
